1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement device comprising:                a guideway being pivotable around a swivel axis, the axis being essentially transverse to the guideway        a bearing frame carrying, at a distance from the ground, the guideway.        
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
An amusement device of that type is known from the prior art. In recreation areas for children, seesaws are commonly known. Such seesaws comprise a bearing frame that is placed on the ground, and a swivel axis that is mounted on top of the bearing frame. A beam or girder is connected to the swivel axis, so that the beam or girder is pivotable around the swivel axis, transverse to the swivel axis. On both outer ends of the beam or girder, children of approximately equal weight can play on a seesaw.
It is a disadvantage of seesaws known from the prior art, that a movement in only one dimension is possible. The only movement that can be made is pivoting around the swivel axis, resulting in the children being lifted off the ground for a short period of time. It is further a disadvantage that a child should be placed on both end points of the guideway, in order to ensure the right counterweight for each child.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an amusement device that has the possibility to move in more than one direction. It is further an object of the present invention to provide an amusement device in which it is not necessary for the passengers to use their own strength to start a movement. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an amusement device that achieves spectacular movement effects for the passengers.